<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[二润]不装饰你的梦 by Masakidotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342075">[二润]不装饰你的梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom'>Masakidotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[二润]不装饰你的梦-2-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc"><h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>
</p></div><div class="m-about"><p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p></div><ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc">
<p></p><div class="m-post m-post-txt">
<p></p><div class="post-ct">
<p></p><div class="post-ctc"><h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_86ee036">[二润]不装饰你的梦-2</a>
            </h2>
<p></p><div class="txt-ct"><p>《不装饰你的梦》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1 </p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢失败，连失败这两个字都不喜欢。”</p><p>松本润对二宫和也说。</p><p>“如果你想要一个失败了也无所谓的赛车手，就不用找我了，我没时间。”</p><p>他僵硬着一张脸，嘴角抿得太紧，眉头也皱得太紧，对峙和抗拒顺着他张牙舞爪的刺猬头发发散出来裹住他全身，除此之外还有一件红黑相间的机车服。</p><p>诚实地说，没有那抵抗的氛围合身，肩膀两边都多出一块，有一边不知道被谁拍肩膀的时候摁了，凹进去变成一个向内的直角。</p><p>腰的地方也不对，太大，一动就晃，皮衣在他身上不像皮衣，像浆硬了的纸壳。</p><p>再过十年穿会是好看的，二宫和也想。</p><p>这未长成的样子，穿了太成熟的衣服，反而违背了松本润穿它的初衷，它没有让松本润看起来很成熟，反而更暴露他小。</p><p>小，软弱，心气却高，空中楼阁摆在天顶，暂且还对于拿到它无能为力。</p><p>十六岁，就连长高这个过程都还没完成。</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也看看手表，抬起头，对松本润笑了笑，他的笑容不特别热情，也不含着轻蔑，只是你知道他在敷衍，是个例行公事的笑。</p><p>“我没有那么高的要求，请我来当猎头的那家伙常年巡海，也没有那么高的要求。”</p><p>他实事求是地对面前的少年说。</p><p>“如果你想要一个会像恶魔一样要求你要你非拿到前几不然自己修车的老板，也就不用答应我的邀请了。”</p><p>到此为止的这些话是松本润特供，接下来的，就是二宫和也的职业用语，每天重复十遍，重复完了差不多就可以下班回家。</p><p> </p><p>“非常抱歉，松本先生，希望下一次我们有机会合作。”</p><p>他礼貌地对松本润点点头，走出这间整齐堆满车胎和零件的房间，二宫觉得自己话说得有点快了，没有完美地表达出郑重，礼貌以及不可回转。</p><p>他实在想回家完成自己未过关的游戏，或许，或许这是情有可原。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下。”</p><p>身后传来声音，二宫和也在门口停住脚步。</p><p>一个人生道理，再怎么想回家，工作必须完美到最后一刻。</p><p>他想。</p><p>不然就会像现在一样，横生枝节。</p><p> </p><p>他回过头，看向屋子里的少年赛车手。</p><p>松本润也从椅子上站了起来，盯着他。</p><p>“你们还有多少候选？”</p><p>他问，语气依旧紧绷。</p><p> </p><p>“还有四个左右。”</p><p>二宫和也诚实地回答。</p><p>“我能不能知道他们是谁？”</p><p>“樱井，小原，小野，相叶。”</p><p>二宫和也翻了翻手里的笔记本。</p><p>“从赛绩上看，你们水平相当，只是相叶去年受伤，休养到现在，樱井马上要去考大学，我第一个来找的人是你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你第一个来找我，不是因为我是最好的。”</p><p>松本润盯着他，什么心思都暴露了。他这么坦荡荡将欲望和要求都暴露在太阳底下，让二宫觉得有趣了起来。</p><p>他唔了一声，低头看地面。</p><p>“有时候，合适比好重要，松本君。”</p><p>他说了个谎。</p><p>甚至合适都不重要，需要的时候在手边，才最重要。</p><p> </p><p>比如面前三个苹果，都差不多，不着急的时候选一选，着急的时候随便抓一个。这就是普通的大人会做的事。</p><p>而像二宫和也那样的大人，甚至都不会去想这三个苹果到底是不是差不多，他会随手拿一个来吃。</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>少年一脸认真，二宫和也知道自己暂时走不了了，于是他就站在那里，等着松本润思考完毕。</p><p>他一向看人很准，何况面前的男孩性格鲜明，像松本润这样的男孩子，大概会恨不得将每个苹果一一丈量，选出一个他觉得最好的。</p><p>如果他自己就是苹果之一，他会恨不得把自己揉圆搓扁，毫不留情，只要那能让他成为最好的。</p><p>只要他觉得那是应该的。</p><p> </p><p>很珍贵的品质。</p><p>只是不那么适应这个世界的节奏。</p><p>“我答应。”</p><p>二宫和也走神的时候松本润开口对他说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>他抬起头，正对上那双黑白分明的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我说我答应，虽然我不赞同你们的想法，但……但我需要钱。”</p><p>松本润没好气地回答他，脸涨红了。</p><p>二宫点点头。</p><p>“好，嘛嘛，我们都需要钱。”</p><p>他也没有什么大反应，无论是对少年的改弦更张，还是对少年改弦更张时的窘迫，二宫和也下笔在笔记本里标注了一下，然后伸出手跟松本润握了握手。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎加入车队，下周一的时候请来车队的宿舍报个到，如果你不想住在那边，也没有关系，但是经理需要和你见见面。”</p><p>二宫和也流畅地说出这段话，这是他的另一套营业用语，这一回他说得足够耐心，诚恳，不急不慢。</p><p> </p><p>松本润点点头。</p><p>“我要住，另外，我会做好的。”</p><p>他回答说。</p><p>“虽然我是为了工资，但是我会证明给你看我是个称职的赛车手。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也很想说他没有在意这一点，但这无疑会伤害到面前这个少年的自尊心，引出他更多话来，他和这样自说自话的小孩打交道得多了，知道最好的方式是点头，于是他点点头，不露痕迹地展现一个温和笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“加油。”</p><p>他回答说，看到松本润的眼睛亮了一亮。</p><p>“再见，松本润君。”</p><p>二宫对他挥挥手，走在路上给大野智发了个短信，也不知道他什么时候能看到。打了打车队经理的电话，打不通，二宫和也只好在回公寓的路上绕道去了一趟车队的宿舍，通知他新车手过了周末就位的事情，他一路在玩手机，隐约听到一声重物坠地的闷响也没在意，直到走到宿舍门前，看见里三层外三层围了人，才察觉到哪里不对。</p><p> </p><p>地上用消防篷布盖着的是车队经理，二宫和也认得那露出的崭新的外套，还是前几天他们一起去买的。</p><p>和车队经理一起从楼顶坠落的手机摔得稀碎，几个元件弹出来落在二宫和也的脚边。</p><p>“在赌场欠了太多债。”</p><p>在场的车手大多都是他招来，也大多都认得他，围观的少年车手们脸上惊惶和了然交织，有胆子小的站得很远不敢近前，捂着嘴坐在角落里。</p><p>二宫和也一眼略过，终于看到了宿舍的管理员站在人群中央。</p><p>老人叹口气，耷拉着眼皮，走到二宫身边。</p><p> </p><p>“帮帮忙，阿和。”</p><p>他说。</p><p>“这家伙跳楼死了，这群小家伙就住在这里没人管，赛季就快到了，老板回来了难交代。”</p><p>二宫和也露出一个笑容，心想这些都和他无关，而且人已经死了，还要交代什么？他在心里飞快准备了一篇推辞演讲，三五句话滴水不漏，他刚刚想要开口，变换了一个站姿，鞋尖就碰到那碎手机里的零碎芯片。</p><p>咯啦一声响，像粉笔划在黑板上，叫人心尖发酸。</p><p>他忽然就卡了壳。</p><p> </p><p>“这家伙真是输得什么都没了？”</p><p>半晌，他问老管理员，老管理员叹了口气。</p><p>“什么都没啦，钱也好，老婆也好，这才想不开的吧。也没人能劝劝他。”</p><p>二宫和也不说话，他捏了捏手里的手机，关了游戏应用，关了所有页面。</p><p>“钥匙。”</p><p>他对老管理员说。</p><p>“还有，大概要多准备一间空房间，过两天有个男孩要来。相叶还有一个手术要做，这个赛季大概没戏了，我找了这个人顶他的位置。”</p><p> </p><p>他拿了车队经理的钥匙上楼，打开他的房间，里面空空荡荡，收拾得干干净净。</p><p>天色昏暗，所有的家具上面都蒙了一层灰一般暧昧不明，像是画糟了的素描画，灰度不分彼此，糊成一团。</p><p>久久不散的，浅淡的香烟气味，粘在他的身上。</p><p>二宫和也低下头，拿出手机，屏幕幽幽发光，他看了看拨号列表，昨晚十点左右，车队经理给他打了电话。</p><p>他没接到，那时他在酒吧里，和一个短发女孩一起喝酒，抱怨着工作辛苦，老板什么都不管。</p><p>他不知道他的同事要跳楼，他一点也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也决定不再想下去，他关了门离开，老管理员正好开了车队经理房间旁边的单身公寓的门。</p><p>“这间怎么样？”</p><p>他问二宫。</p><p>“行，别的东西，等他到了再说吧。”</p><p>他回答，往里面望了望，恰好望见风穿过没关严的窗户吹起白色窗帘。</p><p> </p><p>“要来的男孩子叫什么名字？”</p><p>老管理员问。</p><p>“……叫他J吧。”</p><p>二宫和也回答，想起那双黑白分明的眼睛，那张轮廓分明的脸，和那未长成的身体。在天色的混沌和空气的混沌里，这个清晰分明，直来直往的男孩的面容，叫二宫和也觉得松快了那么一瞬。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他兀自笑了笑，弯弯的嘴唇往上一翘，同时眉眼向下一垂，笑里面便干干净净没有了一点嘲讽不屑的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“就叫他J吧。”</p><p>越简单越好，越直白越适合。</p><p>“他到了以后，给我打电话。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>----</p><p><br/>
</p><p>松本润拖着整整齐齐的大包小包，放在车后面，一起拖到了宿舍楼下。</p><p>凌晨五点半，天色未亮，秋风很凉。</p><p>他将车停在路边，打下驾驶座的窗子，伸手去摸车座旁边的烟盒。</p><p>空了。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然觉得很不爽，为自己忘了买烟这件事情。</p><p>不过很长时间以来，他的人生里也没出现过什么太顺心的事。</p><p> </p><p>比如他深紫色的车，车身旁边挂擦出大片的模糊斑纹，此刻既不鲜亮也没气势。</p><p>——来不及修理，更确切地说是没有钱修理。家里打来电话，不敢接也不敢回拨，他不擅长说谎，在父母问他好不好的时候一定说不出好，但他又不愿意示弱。</p><p>辍学去当赛车手，换来的不是赚钱赚到盆满钵满，而是连旧胎都没得换导致练习赛成绩惨不忍睹，挂靠的车队实在无可奈何请他离开之后，隔了整整一周，才来了一个猎头，问他要不要参加新车队。</p><p>理想在天上，而他在泥地里，打了三个滚爬不起来，没有什么比这更叫人沮丧了。</p><p> </p><p>松本润有些泄气地抬手一砸方向盘，砸到了喇叭，滴地一声响亮悠长，在空寂的街道上宛如一颗炸弹爆炸开来。</p><p>最先被这突如其来的声音吓到的，是松本润自己。</p><p>他瞪着方向盘，良久，慢慢放松了身体。</p><p> </p><p>“好烦……”</p><p>他闭起眼睛嘟哝。</p><p>“早上好。”</p><p>他忽然听见车窗外有人开口。</p><p> </p><p>有点熟悉的嗓音，松本润抬眼看，手机灯的印照下，对方白惨惨的一张脸，倒是真的熟悉。</p><p>“二宫……先生？”</p><p>二宫缩了缩手，唔了一声，散漫地原地踱步。</p><p>“出来吧，先跟我进去，外面这么冷，你呆在车里也没事做。”</p><p>二宫慢吞吞地说。</p><p>“等天亮了，我叫管理员帮你开车库的门。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢……”</p><p>松本润坐起身，开门出去，二宫和也穿着T恤和长睡裤，眯着眼睛看着他，却并非是被吵醒时候的睡眼惺忪。</p><p>二宫看起来疲惫，但是清醒，身上有食物的香味，松本润仔细打量他：短短的头发，淡淡的眉毛，浅琥珀色的眼睛，形状意外秀气小巧的鼻子，还有像猫一样微微弯着的嘴。</p><p>眼底浅浅青黑的眼圈，鼻梁上面或许被眼镜压出来的两块阴影，松本润锁了车跟着他走，走到路灯的下面，发觉那白惨惨的脸色，并不全是手机灯的缘故。</p><p>简单而言，就是长久熬夜之后的苍白，不是很健康，虽然不是很健康，却不妨碍二宫和也是个好看的男人。</p><p>二宫带着一点微笑往前走着，那微笑不知道是用来应付松本润的，还是他确实心情不错。松本润沉默地跟着他上楼，走向一间门没关紧的公寓，里面飘出的香味让他确定他饿了。</p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p>在玄关换鞋子的时候松本润忍不住问。</p><p>在这个时间点？</p><p>二宫不答话，侧身让路。</p><p> </p><p>“……打扰了。”</p><p>松本润走进去，穿过胡乱丢着游戏手柄和手机外套的客厅，看见开放式厨房的炉子上面架了一块小烤盘，上面有几个饭团正在薄薄的酱汁里吱吱作响，泛出温暖诱人的香味。</p><p>烤盘旁边，一个小茶壶冒着热气。</p><p>再旁边是一个大碗，里面装着金黄色的鸡蛋液，旁边还有一罐小熊形状的蜂蜜，开了盖子，竖在旁边。</p><p>松本润觉得有点不可思议，凌晨五点半，这个男人在泡茶，烤饭团。</p><p>可能还……打算做个厚蛋烧。</p><p> </p><p>“随便坐。”</p><p>二宫和也从架子上面拿了两个杯子，又要去拿茶包。</p><p>“不喝红茶。”</p><p>松本润说。</p><p>二宫和也手一转，拿了两包绿茶，丢进杯子里，倒上茶壶里的热水。他将绿茶拿给松本润，转身去案板旁边准备切搭配吃的蔬菜，松本润望过去，在自己意识到之前先开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“不吃芹菜。”</p><p>二宫和也回头看他一眼。</p><p>松本润绷着脸，紧张地抿抿唇。</p><p>二宫放下了芹菜。</p><p> </p><p>他挪到炉子前面，打开一个罐子，稍稍摇晃了两下，在他的身后，那个有点稚嫩的声音再一次开口了。</p><p>“不……不吃青海苔。”</p><p>二宫和也终于完全回过身去，盯着松本润，松本润看着他，双手捧着绿茶喝着，脸上还是那副老子天不怕地不怕我不吃我不喜欢的东西的样子，耳根和脖子却微微红了。</p><p>其实也没有叛逆得那么彻底嘛。</p><p>二宫和也想。</p><p> </p><p>于是他笑了笑。</p><p>“真是个麻烦的小孩子啊。”</p><p>二宫故意挑高了声音，撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“烤饭团怎么能没有海苔？嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>松本润立马挑高了眉毛。</p><p>“没有也完全可以的吧？！只要有酱汁就足够好吃了！”</p><p>二宫和也摇头。</p><p>“没有这种事情。”</p><p>松本润起身把青海苔罐子的盖子盖回去，牢牢盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>“好好好。”</p><p>二宫和也收起海苔，将饭团翻面，撒上一点白芝麻。</p><p> </p><p>“这样没问题？”</p><p>他问。</p><p>“这样没问题。”</p><p>松本润回答，想了想跑去水池边洗手，然后拿了平底锅放到炉子上面，往里头擦上一点油。</p><p> </p><p>“我来帮忙。”</p><p>松本润说，二宫和也不置可否，看着松本润动作熟练地往鸡蛋里加入一点蜂蜜，倒蛋液进锅。</p><p>唰啦一声愉悦的声响。</p><p>松本润专注地盯着锅里的鸡蛋。</p><p> </p><p>不是瞎逞能，倒是确实挺会做饭，二宫这才说了句“麻烦你了”，找出盘子装烤好了的饭团，端到桌边。</p><p>一切准备停当之后松本润做的厚蛋烧也完成，虽然他自己并不满意那分布不均匀的焦糖色花纹，但二宫和也平心而论，觉得那已经足够完美好吃。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，我开动了。”</p><p>看着坐在自己对面的松本润，二宫和也愈发不知道面前的少年到底把对自身的标准定在什么地方，也愈发觉得有趣。</p><p>松本润咬着饭团，好好地咽下去之后，才开了口。</p><p>“为什么这个时候做饭？”</p><p>他回头看看窗外，天光渐亮，似乎是个晴天。</p><p> </p><p>“我本来打算吃点东西去睡，等你过来的时候再起床。”</p><p>二宫和也并不掩饰，他耸耸肩，看了看电视里的早间节目。</p><p>“不过你大概早到了十个小时左右。”</p><p>松本润脸色有点尴尬。</p><p>“那边的房子……”</p><p> </p><p>“那边的房子怎样都好。”</p><p>二宫和也不着痕迹截断他的话，他不太想看面前的少年窘迫的表情，他挥挥手，指了指身后的墙。</p><p>“你要住的房间，就在我的隔壁。”</p><p>松本润嗯了一声，点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你上次没说你也住在这里。”</p><p>松本润想起什么似地说道。</p><p>“我也刚刚搬来不久。”</p><p>二宫和也轻描淡写，他的面容有一瞬间变化了，变得似乎有些怅然无奈的样子，那只是极短暂的一瞬间，很快又恢复到那无害的淡漠。</p><p>但松本润发现了。</p><p>他消灭掉属于自己的最后一口饭团和厚蛋烧。</p><p> </p><p>“那，我们今天什么时候去见车队经理？”</p><p>他问道，开始思考起怎么在第一天里就说服车队经理把自己的车给完整修好。</p><p>二宫和也慢悠悠地喝了一口茶。</p><p> </p><p>“现在就可以哦，J。”</p><p>“……J？”</p><p>松本润睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我吗？”</p><p>他不确定地皱起眉头。</p><p>“不好吗？”</p><p>二宫和也语气轻快。</p><p> </p><p>松本润想不出什么反驳的理由。</p><p>“那……现在？”</p><p>二宫和也忽然想起来什么，他拿过手机看了一眼，抬起手对自己的脸毫不吝惜地揉了一通。</p><p>“我忘了啊……今天要去看那家伙。”</p><p>他拖长了声音小声抱怨，看向松本润。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，你可以现在就和经理认识一下，不过具体的事情，我们要晚点从医院回来再说。”</p><p>松本润点点头。</p><p>二宫和也朝着松本润伸出手。</p><p>“我是二宫和也，车队的临时经理，请多指教，J。”</p><p> </p><p>松本润长久地一动不动。</p><p>“你在耍我吗？你上次完全没说。”</p><p>他忽然站起身，眉头皱得死紧。</p><p> </p><p>一切都让他完全搞不清楚状况，而被二宫和也牵着鼻子走的感觉让他焦躁。</p><p>二宫和也非常平静。</p><p>“我也刚刚上任。”</p><p>二宫和也回答。</p><p>他将餐具放进水池，拿了钱包和钥匙，转头看向松本润。</p><p> </p><p>“嘛嘛，J，你对我生气也好不生气也好，现在都不是重点哦。”</p><p>他将钥匙抛上抛下。</p><p>“所以你是要先呆在这里，还是要和我一起去医院看看相叶？”</p><p>“他就要做手术了。”</p><p>二宫和也说。</p><p> </p><p>松本润站起身。</p><p>“去。”</p><p>他抓起外套，走到门口换鞋。</p><p>二宫靠在门边等他，顺便打了个电话。</p><p> </p><p>下了楼，二宫坐进车里，把少年车手松本润丢在副驾驶座，自己开车去到一处别墅区，一边感叹着真是处处泛着有钱人气息一边将车在中心花园附近停下，悠然地等了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“你还有什么没说的事情吗？”</p><p>松本润忽然开口，他看了二宫一眼，又别开视线。</p><p>“和我的工作有关的。”</p><p>他补充说，努力让自己的语气显得公事公办。</p><p>“你真是让人看不懂。”</p><p>最后一句却还是暴露了，带着点个人情绪浓厚的不甘心和无奈。</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也笑。</p><p>“嘛，有必要说出来的事情，说出来的时候才有价值。当然，也有一些没必要的废话，用来填充对话的时候，因为让气氛变得轻松，就算是废话也变得有价值，所以说，人类认为的必要和非必要——”</p><p>有人忽地拉开了后座的门，打断了二宫和也的滔滔不绝。</p><p> </p><p>“……早上好，樱井君，突然打电话给你，打扰你复习了吗？”</p><p>二宫和也不回头，从后视镜里看他。</p><p>松本润回过头，看见樱井翔沉着脸抱着大包坐在后座上。</p><p>“没有这回事，走吧。”</p><p>他和二宫对话的语气算不上友善。</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也并不介意，发动了车子开往医院，松本润有点好奇地将目光落在樱井翔的大背包上。</p><p>“翔君，你包里面……装了什么？”</p><p>樱井翔拉开背包的拉链，好几本少年Jump掉了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“给相叶的。”</p><p>少年言简意赅，他将背包拉链重新拉好，不再说话。</p><p>松本润眨眨眼，转头看二宫，从樱井翔的位置看不到，只有他能看到。</p><p>这一车里唯一一个成熟的大人正勾起一边嘴角笑了起来，仿佛一个通晓一切俯瞰全局的小小神明，默默地说了一句什么。</p><p> </p><p>类似于——</p><p>“真是会得寸进尺啊。”</p><p>“那个小混蛋。”</p><p><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="m-info box"><p> </p><p>							<a class="date" href="#">2015-10-03</a></p><p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">52</a><br/>
<a class="cmt" href="#">2</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span> | </span></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90">#末子</a></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E6%B6%A6">#二润</a></p><p> </p></div></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div></div></div></div><div class="m-cmthot">
<p></p><div></div></div><div class="m-comment">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>评论(2)</p></div></div></div><div class="m-hot">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(52)</p></div><ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/">Kilig</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/">櫻葉茉咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anavailabletime.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anavailabletime.lofter.com/">虎口脱险</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/">小哥中的战斗鸡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ssrxmj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ssrxmj.lofter.com/">王盟家的小猫长大了吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/">白川_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fatestaynightw.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fatestaynightw.lofter.com/">葱花饼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chongerz.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chongerz.lofter.com/">Alex渡灵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/">Ninomiiiiiiii</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yjinshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yjinshi.lofter.com/">aSuuuuuK</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kawaii-masami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kawaii-masami.lofter.com/">🚲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://amnos95.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://amnos95.lofter.com/">浅葱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shiro01.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shiro01.lofter.com/">携帯戦士</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zx2104.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zx2104.lofter.com/">红毛鸟の巢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://monschan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://monschan.lofter.com/">mons</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://miracle0214.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miracle0214.lofter.com/">祈风。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/">风向</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/">vKKv_向着光</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/">vKKv_向着光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/">walker老司机</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/">名字无</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/">Kazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/">Cefradine</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://ace081412.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ace081412.lofter.com/">鹹魚ver.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://christmasjoke.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://christmasjoke.lofter.com/">透明人間</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazukatsu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazukatsu.lofter.com/">KAZUKATSU</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://t09193277.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://t09193277.lofter.com/">南小街</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://asteroid--b612.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://asteroid--b612.lofter.com/">白白小奶球</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ohnojasmine.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ohnojasmine.lofter.com/">笑福亭金鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sumico.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sumico.lofter.com/">小豆汤☆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/">发疯的棉花糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huyiyiyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huyiyiyi.lofter.com/">一个一</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/">萤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://spy55962.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://spy55962.lofter.com/">哈哈荡秋千</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://spy55962.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://spy55962.lofter.com/">哈哈荡秋千</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/">翎玥∩‘◇‘∩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/">hosina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/">在流逝的时光中</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/">杀死千言万语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/">桃酥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/">桃酥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [二润]不装饰你的梦-3-伶歌蜉蝣人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[二润]不装饰你的梦-3-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-hdc">
      <h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-hdimg">
        <p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>			</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-about">
        <p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p>
      </div>
      <ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-top-bar">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
        <p></p>
        <div class="post-ct">
          <p></p>
          <div class="post-ctc">
            <h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_87a369c">[二润]不装饰你的梦-3</a>
            </h2>
            <p></p>
            <div class="txt-ct">
              <p>
                <strong>有相樱。</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>---</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>松本润其实很为相叶雅纪觉得可惜。</p>
              <p>那可惜的意味又很复杂。</p>
              <p>当他和樱井翔并排，走在二宫和也的身后，穿过那个不时有轮椅和推着吊瓶架的病人经过的走廊，抵达那个一眼就能望见窗外转红的枫树叶的病房时，映入眼睛的不是大敞着的窗子外面那风摇叶子，漫天漫地的红，而是一小条线一般的雪白。</p>
              <p>穿着白色条纹病号服的相叶雅纪，站在窗前，拄着拐杖，听见他们的脚步声回过头，一张脸颊圆润的脸上泛起笑容。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>那一瞬间他更加感觉到复杂的可惜，堵在胸口。</p>
              <p>他笑了不如不笑。</p>
              <p>松本润想。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>樱井翔沉默不语，他看了相叶雅纪一眼，往前走了几步，把大背包放在椅子上，又退回原先的位置，仿佛只是为了减轻重量。松本润看了樱井翔一眼，隐约觉得他是想跟相叶说话的，只是顾忌着什么没有开口。</p>
              <p>相叶雅纪笑起来的眼睛是弯着的，看不见眼白，他看着他们，蹦跳着想凑近，一直没说话的二宫扬起手虚虚一晃，挡了挡他。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“坐回床上去。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也说，指一指床。</p>
              <p>“诶？可是你们都离我好远啊。”</p>
              <p>相叶雅纪转头看二宫，犹豫了一瞬，接受了他的建议，坐回了床上，二宫拉了把椅子坐下来，松本润和樱井翔坐在远一点的沙发上。</p>
              <p>身边不苟言笑的小豆丁先生显然有些躁动不安。</p>
              <p>松本润盯着二宫和也的背影。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>这样子看，真小。</p>
              <p>他在二宫和也和相叶雅纪那些没什么重点却意外吵闹的对话里有些走神。</p>
              <p>弯着背，看起来没精神，肩膀弯下去，好想帮他扳起来。</p>
              <p>从这个角度看过去，只能看到他薄薄的侧脸，和圆滚滚的鼻头，眼睛垂着，嘴角抿一点无可奈何又略带嫌弃的笑，不时用鼻子哼一声。</p>
              <p>算不上什么温柔的态度。</p>
              <p>和对待自己的时候那份温和狡黠，游刃有余大不一样。</p>
              <p>“真是个笨蛋啊。”</p>
              <p>虽然这么说着，但是谁都能从那语气里知道，二宫和也并不讨厌那个大声和他争辩着漫画男主角到底在最终决战里发挥了多少技能的少年。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>那个少年从没有男主角的好运。</p>
              <p>去年的一场车赛里，相叶的车被前方侧翻的车挡住赛道，躲避不及直接滚翻三圈撞上了赛道旁边的护栏，人们从变了形的车门里把相叶雅纪拉出来，脸色苍白的男孩弯起身子，看了一眼自己的小腿。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“好痛。”</p>
              <p>他没什么情绪地说，怔怔地看着自己的小腿。</p>
              <p>“好痛。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润记得，因为他从未见过相叶雅纪那样淡漠的表情。</p>
              <p>那时候他以排名第一的成绩冲过了终点，期间轧过了那散落在地的零件，转一圈回到相叶的赛车旁边，那一次是他第一次感受到一种难以形容的沉重。</p>
              <p>不是愧疚，是无能为力。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>没有如果。</p>
              <p>赛道上面的形势瞬息万变。</p>
              <p>并非相叶的车打了翻，他才开出了第一名的成绩。</p>
              <p>但是看着称得上是朋友的人上了担架，而广播里叫着自己的名字时，松本润依旧发觉自己说不出话来。</p>
              <p>这是没办法的事。</p>
              <p>只是那高速轧过赛车的碎片时候的震荡，在他的身体里久久不散。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>叫他名字的声音停了，然后，叫起了樱井翔的名字，他越过人群看到了樱井，站在相叶的旁边，绷着脸沉默着，相叶被抬上担架的时候扬了扬手，似乎恰恰好地擦过樱井翔的手背。</p>
              <p>相叶偏过头去，对樱井翔笑了一笑，说了句什么。</p>
              <p>樱井翔站在原地不动，直到救护车开走，人群散去，他还在原地。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>记忆有些模糊了。</p>
              <p>但硬要说的话，樱井翔那时候的样子，不像紧张，也不像松本润那样因为无能为力而难受，他看起来像是吓坏了，因此无法给出反应。</p>
              <p>他记得相叶的手在担架床的边缘软软地垂落下去。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>小腿骨折，手腕处骨裂，就这样耗去了一段时间，等到愈合出院，没过多久就发觉小腿总是隐隐作痛，回去复查，断裂的部分发生了错位。</p>
              <p>无法可想，需要再锯开一次，敲断一次，然后再接上。</p>
              <p>时间就在等待里飞逝而过。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“没事的啦。”</p>
              <p>回过神时只听见相叶雅纪的笑声，摆着手说没问题没问题。</p>
              <p>“不是很简单的事情吗，恢复之后我会回去的。所以没什么可担心的。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也没有接话，他只是看着相叶。</p>
              <p>松本润敏锐地察觉到一丝不对，樱井翔皱了皱眉。</p>
              <p>很快，二宫开口了。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“真的？”</p>
              <p>他瞥了一眼相叶雅纪，少年愣了一瞬，点点头。</p>
              <p>“你在问什么，当然是真的。”</p>
              <p>他继续笑着，因为无人接话无人配合，那笑声里的勉强渐渐水落石出。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“为什么要骗人呢？”</p>
              <p>二宫和也淡淡地说，他站起身来，俯视着相叶，那语气冷静不带丝毫责备，却十足叫人紧张。</p>
              <p>相叶雅纪扯了扯嘴角。</p>
              <p>“没有这回事啦，Nino——”</p>
              <p>二宫打断了他的话。</p>
              <p>“觉得自己很帅气，嗯？”</p>
              <p>他模仿着相叶的语气，因为夸张有些怪声怪调。</p>
              <p>“‘我真厉害啊，一定要表现出一副没问题的样子，让家人也好来看我的朋友也好，完全不用担心我’，这么想的吧，相叶氏，觉得自己是个英雄吧？”</p>
              <p>他狠狠地瞪了面前已经说不出话来的少年一眼，勾了勾嘴角。</p>
              <p>“真是会勉强自己啊，你。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>樱井翔终于按捺不住要往前走，被松本润抓住了衣袖。</p>
              <p>他看着二宫和也，那人正在闭着嘴呼吸，从脸颊到耳朵，都泛着一层因为激动而起的薄红，那双浅色的双眼望着相叶，相叶低下头去，长久地沉默不语。</p>
              <p>然后他们都看到，有水滴落在被子上，那水滴来自相叶的眼睛。</p>
              <p>一开始是无声的哭泣，后来渐渐变成了嚎啕大哭，夹杂着模糊不清的字句，少年将脸埋入双手之间，眼泪在指缝间洇开。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也走过去，揉了揉相叶雅纪的头发。</p>
              <p>之前还是嘲讽的笑模样，弯下腰来看着相叶雅纪的时候，面色却终于柔和了下来。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“哭出来就好了。”</p>
              <p>他说。</p>
              <p>“小相叶什么事情都自己忍着不说，刚才能好好说出累了，好好说出害怕，大叔我才终于觉得有点安心了。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>相叶雅纪愣了一下，然后哭得更大声，抓住他的衣袖死死不放。</p>
              <p>“Nino呜啊啊啊————————”</p>
              <p>二宫和也无奈地笑着，拍着他颤抖的后背。</p>
              <p>“你看，这样才是个十来岁的小家伙的样子嘛。”</p>
              <p>他色泽浅淡的眼睛微微垂着，嘴巴稍稍撅起来，一副理所当然的语气。</p>
              <p>“小相叶你不特别，只是个普通的男孩，就算想要当什么都不说独自扛着的英雄，也一定做不到的。”</p>
              <p>相叶雅纪的抽泣声戛然而止，然后仿佛被戳到什么新的痛点一般，又不甘心地哭了起来。</p>
              <p>二宫和也被逗笑了。</p>
              <p>“嘛嘛。像这样跟身边的朋友也好，可以信任的大人也好，哭一哭，撒撒娇，不是很好吗。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>相叶雅纪抽了好几张纸巾拍在脸上，一边吸着鼻子，一边笑了起来。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>是这样啊。</p>
              <p>松本润想。</p>
              <p>他忽然有些佩服起二宫和也来。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>这一刻的相叶的笑容，虽然比进门时的那一个狼狈了好几倍，可松本润不再觉得，他笑起来还不如不笑了。</p>
              <p>好像很轻松了，那压在胸口的什么，被化解开来。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>离开的时候只有二宫和也和松本润两个人，樱井翔留了下来，在二宫和也走开后，飞快地移向了病床旁边。</p>
              <p>态度依旧是不友善的，盯着二宫的眼神像是要打架的。</p>
              <p>视线回到相叶身上的时候，就变成了小动物一般，迫不及待又小心翼翼的探寻，仿佛相叶很痛的话，他也一样很痛。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>对于樱井翔的敌意，二宫并不介意。</p>
              <p>他搭着松本润的肩膀走出门，得意地一路哼着不知名的小曲，对路过的护士女病人小女孩均报以闪亮的帅气微笑和Wink，看起来又可恶又可爱，松本润转头看他一眼，觉得这个人有千百张脸。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>最初见面的时候那个负责又冷漠，现实主义的猎头。</p>
              <p>第二次见面的时候，手揣在外套里缩在凌晨的冷风中，疲惫又苍白，但是有种慵懒的好看。</p>
              <p>聪明的，敏锐的，虽然时常嘴上不肯饶人。</p>
              <p>但实际上又是温柔的，有人情味的，他的尖刻不是尖刻，他的嘲讽也不是嘲讽。</p>
              <p>不知道下一秒会是哪一个。</p>
              <p>每一个都，十分吸引。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“你知道翔君为什么讨厌你。”</p>
              <p>回程开车的人是松本润，他坐到驾驶座上的时候开口说。</p>
              <p>“他喜欢相叶，但是你挡住了他的位置。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他直言不讳。</p>
              <p>二宫和也唔了一声，有点不以为然，也不怎么在乎，但是松本润表情认真，他不得不转头看向坐在驾驶座上的少年。</p>
              <p>“我没有挡住他的位置。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也一样直言不讳。</p>
              <p>“我们的位置并不一样。说句实话，那孩子只是在进行无差别打击罢了，因为他害怕。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“J，人们对抗内心恐惧的方式，可能是假装不怕粉饰太平，像相叶那样，也可能是迁怒于外界，”他挑了挑眉毛，这一刻又像是个语重心长的老师了，</p>
              <p>“哪怕是樱井君那样成熟懂事的男孩，也是一样。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润发动汽车，他们开在回去的路上。</p>
              <p>松本润想了一会儿。</p>
              <p>他是不知道樱井翔在怕什么。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>不过。</p>
              <p>“所以你和相叶不是那样。”</p>
              <p>他肯定地说。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“哪样？”</p>
              <p>他没想到二宫和也会反问。</p>
              <p>在等红灯的间隙里他转头，正好撞上二宫瞥过来的一眼，似笑非笑地。</p>
              <p>那一眼仿佛撩进了松本润的灵魂深处去。</p>
              <p>隐晦地，却又意味分明。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“比起这个，J为什么这么在意？”</p>
              <p>他轻描淡写地问。</p>
              <p>张口结舌，松本润的脸瞬间胀得通红。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“那是——”</p>
              <p>他答不出来。</p>
              <p>因为他的确在意了，虽然他也确实不知道自己为什么在意，他的确警惕了，虽然他也确实不知道自己为什么如此警惕。</p>
              <p>“那是因为——”</p>
              <p>如果松本润现在站着，一定焦虑地左右跺着脚，但安全带绑着他，于是他反反复复地将手里的方向盘捏来捏去。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“好奇心？”</p>
              <p>二宫和也友善又有些坏心眼地为他提供了一个台阶。</p>
              <p>松本润不说话。</p>
              <p>他知道那也不是好奇心。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他突兀地想起二宫和也自称是个“可以信任的大人”。</p>
              <p>但是没有比他更会恶作剧的大人了。</p>
              <p>松本润从车窗的反光里瞪着怡然自得的二宫和也。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“不是那样哦，完全地。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也开口说，青年笑眯眯地像只阳光下晒软了的猫，眼睛里有狡黠的光。</p>
              <p>“所以放心吧，J，我可是会一直都看着你，呆在你身边的。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“……我真想把你从车上丢下去。”</p>
              <p>沉默半晌，松本润一脚油门。</p>
              <p>二宫和也往副驾驶座的深处缩了缩，靠得更舒服了一点，驾驶座上的松本少年咬牙切齿的样子意外地可爱，他看着松本润涨红了还未褪色的耳朵和因为窘迫而连余光都不肯瞥向他的眼睛。</p>
              <p>不经意地，觉得他更可爱了几分，这可爱有重量似的，稳稳地落到了心底去。</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>---</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span>二宫先生你看看你，还有好多副面孔（x</span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-info box">
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<a class="date" href="#">2015-10-07</a></p>
            <p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">50</a><br/>							<a class="cmt" href="#">3</a></p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<br/>							<span> | </span></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90">#末子</a></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E6%B6%A6">#二润</a></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/AS">#AS</a></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%B8%E6%A8%B1">#相樱</a></p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-top-bar"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-cmthot">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-comment">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>评论(3)</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-hot">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>热度(50)</p>
      </div>
      <ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/">Kilig</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/">菜菜籽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/">櫻葉茉咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lan16248.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lan16248.lofter.com/">岚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/">小哥中的战斗鸡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/">山田十六</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/">白川_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/">88</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/">88</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/">hosina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://withoutxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://withoutxi.lofter.com/">withoutxi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://monschan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://monschan.lofter.com/">mons</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sanakei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sanakei.lofter.com/">Sketch</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://happyxd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://happyxd.lofter.com/">happy</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/">vKKv_向着光</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vkkv51244.lofter.com/">vKKv_向着光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ninomiyatenn.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ninomiyatenn.lofter.com/">五仁汉堡肉是处女座的嘛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/">Cefradine</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nazukisetsuna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nazukisetsuna.lofter.com/">雪名Setsuna</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://mm2190.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mm2190.lofter.com/">超级深爱ARASHI</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/">名字无</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/">萤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ziyun169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ziyun169.lofter.com/">子云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://miracle0214.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miracle0214.lofter.com/">祈风。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazukatsu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazukatsu.lofter.com/">KAZUKATSU</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/">kakazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maoisme.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maoisme.lofter.com/">まお</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ergongmeizuo2015yaoqinfen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ergongmeizuo2015yaoqinfen.lofter.com/">否否</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://3104nino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://3104nino.lofter.com/">N</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://akira-kazujun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://akira-kazujun.lofter.com/">Akira</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://2333duoshou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://2333duoshou.lofter.com/">桃桃桃桃桃♪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://noctiss.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://noctiss.lofter.com/">川狐球</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://noctiss.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://noctiss.lofter.com/">川狐球</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nievenino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nievenino.lofter.com/">Nieve</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fenghxiangxi.lofter.com/">风向</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/">发疯的棉花糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://midorima-igarashi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://midorima-igarashi.lofter.com/">死生虛誕。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pandajessica218.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pandajessica218.lofter.com/">Attraversiamo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/">walker老司机</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shiro01.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shiro01.lofter.com/">携帯戦士</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/">Kazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.lofter.com/">Alto's</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>				<br/>				<br/>				<br/>			</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [二润]不装饰你的梦-4-伶歌蜉蝣人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[二润]不装饰你的梦-4-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-hdc">
      <h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-hdimg">
        <p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>			</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-about">
        <p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p>
      </div>
      <ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-top-bar">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
        <p></p>
        <div class="post-ct">
          <p></p>
          <div class="post-ctc">
            <h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_8be81f6">[二润]不装饰你的梦-4</a>
            </h2>
            <p></p>
            <div class="txt-ct">
              <p>
                <strong>日常。</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>最想写的梗之一结果还是要推到下一节（</strong>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>阅读愉快w</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>----</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>回到宿舍楼内的时候楼里的人已经去训练去休假走了个干净，管理人给松本润拿了钥匙，二宫和也帮松本润把车上的行李都拿下来，顺手打了电话叫来车队的拖车，拖走了松本润那辆紫色的小可爱。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他们站在路边看着车场的人将车运上拖车顶，秋天的太阳灿烂温暖，梧桐树叶不时掉一片，偶尔敲中松本润的头。</p>
              <p>二宫和也看着从头顶上将树叶抓在掌心，瞪着它生气的松本润，嘴角上上下下，干咳了一声掩饰。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“嗓子不舒服？”</p>
              <p>松本润看过来一眼，他还在因为车上被二宫言语调戏的事情不满，语气硬邦邦，却是真诚的关心，二宫和也想了想，摇头。</p>
              <p>“没有。”</p>
              <p>他笑眯眯地回答。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>于是恼火少年转回头去，接着对树叶生气。</p>
              <p>路过的黑猫被二宫招待过几顿三文鱼，轻巧踩着人行道走过的时候，尾巴扫过二宫裤腿下面露出来的脚脖子。二宫和也的注意力还未从松本润身上收回，那猫尾巴扫过的痒沿着脚腕向上爬，倒和心底的那份痒接近。</p>
              <p>二宫低下头，看见黑猫绕了个大圈远远地避开松本润，再一次无声地笑起来。</p>
              <p>松本润仿佛没察觉，抬眼看到车差不多固定好，丢了叶子走过去。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“拜托了。”</p>
              <p>这时候恼火的少年才终于换了一个样子，松本润对负责修理的两个高个子男人认真地鞠了一躬，语气郑重严肃。</p>
              <p>少年的表情认真坚定，脊背挺得笔直，他对自己的车状况清楚，要求也提得很明确，是知道自己要做什么的人。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“放心吧。”</p>
              <p>修理师先是一愣，然后爽朗地大笑了两声，拍了拍松本润的肩膀。他们越过松本润对二宫和也笑了笑，比个拇指。</p>
              <p>“不错的新人啊，Nino！”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也晃晃脑袋，看着松本润，往前走了两步，环住松本润的肩膀。</p>
              <p>“是啊，我们J可是认真的哦，所以拜托了，松兄，前辈。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也笑，故意敷衍地弯弯腰，做了个鬼脸。</p>
              <p>他们是太熟，熟到这样的松弛感才恰恰好。</p>
              <p>“拜拜——”</p>
              <p>他挥着手，看着他们上车，拖车一路轰鸣着开走。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润看着自己的车子被拖走时候那终究还是不放心的纠结表情叫二宫和也很愉快。</p>
              <p>后来车场打来电话给二宫和也报备修理金额时二宫和也那肉痛的表情也叫松本润很愉快。</p>
              <p>一个愉快但此刻很心塞的青年，和一个心塞后这时愉快起来的少年，在秋天的午后整理起了松本润的公寓房间。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“你笑我。”</p>
              <p>将箱子一个个拆封的时候松本润突然开口说。</p>
              <p>他抬眼看着二宫和也，眼睫如活泼的蝶悄然一闪，一双大眼睛盯着他，没什么情绪似的。</p>
              <p>二宫站起身来擦柜子，唔了一声，转头看他。</p>
              <p>少年踟蹰了一会儿。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“那只猫绕开我的时候。”</p>
              <p>他说，别开脸，眼神里的失落用假装无所谓强行掩盖着，虽然没能完全盖住。</p>
              <p>二宫和也想起了那个以松本润为圆心的闪避轨迹。</p>
              <p>“啊，你是说小黑。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也装作恍然大悟地点点头。</p>
              <p>“野猫一般都比较认生——”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“我说的是你。”</p>
              <p>松本润察觉到二宫和也在不着痕迹地撇清自己，挑了挑眉，嘴角一弯。</p>
              <p>“……抱歉啊，J。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也只好承认。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润这才满意起来。</p>
              <p>“没关系。”</p>
              <p>想了想又露出一个笑，坦率地带点自嘲。</p>
              <p>“虽然不知道为什么，但是我似乎总是不被动物喜欢。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他打开箱子，将箱子里的衣服挂好一列，叠好几叠，在衣柜里分门别类摞得整整齐齐，二宫和也发觉了他的利落熟练，自觉自动退开，开始整理客厅里面的摆设。茶几沙发和地毯都早就有，他新打开一个箱子，看见里面都是车的模型。</p>
              <p>用一个一个的透明塑料盒装好摞起来的，一叠保时捷，一叠按年代摞起来的法拉利，玛莎拉蒂的鸟笼，帕加尼的ZONDA R，还有一辆看起来并不怎么体面的，怎么看都类似于中学手工课上面的木雕作业的小房车，涂成靛蓝色，窗口里面画了小人，其中看起来像是小男孩的那个，眉毛像蜡笔小新一般厚厚的两道。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“不是我做的。”</p>
              <p>松本润说。</p>
              <p>二宫和也抬起头，松本润在他面前蹲下身来，拿起那个盒子，左右看了看。</p>
              <p>“是姐姐做的，后来我离开家的时候，就塞进我的背包里了。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>说起被动物嫌弃的时候藏头露尾的少年，说到这些时却很坦率，二宫和也有些不知所措地低头，觉得自己不小心打开了一个太私人的盒子，松本润看着那辆房车模型，眼神温暖，让二宫和也有短短的一瞬间想碰碰他那头毛栗子似的支棱着的头发。</p>
              <p>此刻穿着普通的长袖衫双手环膝的松本润和他们第一次见面时那个穿着不合身的赛车服的松本润不一样，他看起来就是一个普普通通的喜欢车也喜欢家的少年，笑起来好看带一点羞涩，会在不需要生气的地方意外地生气起来，有点不着调，但是很可爱。</p>
              <p>二宫和也忽然在想这是这短短一天里的第多少次，他觉得松本润非常可爱。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“Nino，我会赢的。”</p>
              <p>松本润突然说，他第一次这样叫二宫和也，叫完了就笑起来，露出一整排牙齿，认真得傻乎乎。</p>
              <p>“今年的房车赛，我会赢的。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也看着他的眼睛，那份热情和决心不是假的，而松本润归根结底和普通的少年们不一样。在那些普普通通的喜欢车和喜欢家的他们还在做梦的时候，松本润已经开始身体力行地去实践这个梦。他面前的少年赛车手做了一个许诺，而作为经理的二宫和也，除了接受也别无他法。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“好哦。”</p>
              <p>于是二宫和也点头，欣然接受。</p>
              <p>他感觉到松本润更高兴了，站起身开始满房间打转，他的东西整理得差不多了，二宫和也跟着他活动的轨迹环视一圈这个房间。和自己的那套明明是一样的格局，但是用物品装饰起来之后的氛围完全不同。人们所拥有的东西是人们心灵的外化，这句话十分真实，他将汽车模型摆在电视柜上，然后将所有的纸箱收做一叠。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“完工。”</p>
              <p>他抬起一只手，松本润走过来，和他击掌。</p>
              <p>“谢啦，Nino。”</p>
              <p>喊过一次之后就不再拘谨，松本润的笑容灿烂。</p>
              <p>忽然二宫和也听见咕噜两声，从松本润身上。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>少年一愣，默默捂住了胃。</p>
              <p>二宫和也笑。</p>
              <p>下午了，就算是对吃饭不大在意的他也已经有点饿了，松本润这个年纪，更应该已经饿了，二宫和也对松本润招招手。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“晚上吃什么？”</p>
              <p>他问。</p>
              <p>“最后一次哦，我请你，毕竟我也没有什么钱嘛，记住下次就是你请我了。”</p>
              <p>他一副就这样说定了的语气，松本润挑挑眉。</p>
              <p>“拉面。”</p>
              <p>想了想，松本润回答说。</p>
              <p>“真的？”</p>
              <p>“就拉面。”</p>
              <p>松本润盯着他，眼睛很清澈，笑容里带着玩笑意味，他走过来搭住了二宫和也的肩膀，就像二宫和也对他做的那样，二宫和也感觉到松本润细瘦手臂压住他的肩胛骨，他转头过去，盯着松本润看一会儿。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“你这家伙……”</p>
              <p>二宫和也颇感无奈地承受着松本润手臂的重量，并不沉重，轻飘飘地，他开始觉得可以再多请松本润几顿拉面，不能很多，但是可以再多几顿。</p>
              <p>“嗯？”</p>
              <p>松本润忽然注意到了透过白色窗帘落在地上的花纹形状的阳光，应得有点心不在焉，他的侧脸圆白，像颗小包子，透出一点浅淡的粉色。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“走吧，拉面拉面。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也站起身，抓起手机出门，松本润走在他身边，出门之后还拉拉门锁确认自己关好了门。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他们沿着街边走，越过了楼房和电线杆的阳光变成橙的，天空混杂着紫罗兰色和橘子皮那样的黄，空气里飘着晚饭的味道，温热的，下班的人流从他们身边传过去了，放学后的女子高中生们三三两两聚在可丽饼店和游戏厅外面。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也漫无目的地瞥向游戏厅外面摆着的娃娃机，忽然看见一个娃娃机里，挂着一排五颜六色的小人。</p>
              <p>他看了看挂在最外面的紫色那个，又看了看走在身边，原因不明地心情愉快，哼着小曲的少年，心血来潮地抬手抚了抚松本润的手背。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“干什么？！”</p>
              <p>松本润受惊吓地转头，二宫和也若无其事。</p>
              <p>“没什么，待会儿回来的时候，来这里玩一会儿吧？”</p>
              <p>他耸耸肩。</p>
              <p>“刚刚那个玩偶，J看了一会儿了，应该很想要吧。”</p>
              <p>他笑起来总是云淡风轻的样子。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润闷闷地看了他一会儿，抿了抿嘴唇，有点不好意思似的，视线左右飘。</p>
              <p>“什么都能注意到啊。”</p>
              <p>他看着二宫，嘟哝出一个又窘迫又温柔的尾音。</p>
              <p>“……你。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>什么都能注意到吗？</p>
              <p>二宫和也不置可否。</p>
              <p>或许是这样。</p>
              <p>这算是自己的优点之一，二宫和也也知道。</p>
              <p>但注意到了是否要说出来，要去实行，又是另一回事了。</p>
              <p>硬要说的话，他只是有点想让面前的松本润开心。</p>
              <p>这个不一样的男孩子。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>或许是阳光太温暖了，或许是他觉得今天过得很充实而满足，或许是因为松本润还不太擅长接受这种突如其来的好意，一直抿着嘴的样子有种说不出的好看。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“不要感动，如果三次夹不上来，我们就回去。”</p>
              <p>他开口。</p>
              <p>“……坚持到底不好吗！”</p>
              <p>松本润瞪大眼睛。</p>
              <p>“没有钱。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也冷漠摇头。</p>
              <p>“绝对是骗人的。”</p>
              <p>沉默一会儿，松本润很有把握地回答。</p>
              <p>“哈哈哈哈……”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也觉得周身温暖，心情愉快。</p>
              <p>在他感觉自己是在为这个少年做些什么的时候。</p>
              <p>在这个少年笑着，用那种期待又无可奈何的眼神看着他的那些瞬间。</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-info box">
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<a class="date" href="#">2015-10-31</a></p>
            <p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">42</a></p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<span> | </span></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90">#末子</a></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E6%B6%A6">#二润</a></p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-top-bar"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-cmthot">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-comment">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>评论</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-hot">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>热度(42)</p>
      </div>
      <ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nothing-new.lofter.com/">Kilig</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/">Semon</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/">Semon</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zuorizhisheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zuorizhisheng.lofter.com/">昨日之声</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/">櫻葉茉咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/">小哥中的战斗鸡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/">山田十六</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/">白川_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nioiko.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nioiko.lofter.com/">鹿角鹿角鹿鹿角</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tdnchou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tdnchou.lofter.com/">松土豆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guanbataihaole.lofter.com/">88</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/">hosina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lyd611994.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lyd611994.lofter.com/">dong61</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kowelle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kowelle.lofter.com/">斯文败类</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/">Cefradine</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dgrguxh483.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dgrguxh483.lofter.com/">愆影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ivoryhan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ivoryhan.lofter.com/">ivory</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hana1999.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hana1999.lofter.com/">hana</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://tracy-zhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tracy-zhao.lofter.com/">大都市</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/">萤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jqnino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jqnino.lofter.com/">Kouki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoque.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoque.lofter.com/">开始的五分之二人生&gt;&gt;&gt;</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yyuuaa2.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yyuuaa2.lofter.com/">(눈_눈)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tianin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tianin.lofter.com/">芝麻酱拌面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://w-kuro.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://w-kuro.lofter.com/">天线宝宝死于谋杀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kakazuzu.lofter.com/">kakazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://datuzinino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://datuzinino.lofter.com/">2の3</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/">Kazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/">杀死千言万语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://tsukikun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tsukikun.lofter.com/">强迫症晚期的月君</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://walkeroldsiji.lofter.com/">walker老司机</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://momogorou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://momogorou.lofter.com/">シェリー</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://double--2.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://double--2.lofter.com/">萌化。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nievenino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nievenino.lofter.com/">Nieve</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>				<br/>				<br/>				<br/>			</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [二润]不装饰你的梦-5-伶歌蜉蝣人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[二润]不装饰你的梦-5-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-hdc">
      <h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-hdimg">
        <p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>			</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-about">
        <p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p>
      </div>
      <ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-top-bar">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
        <p></p>
        <div class="post-ct">
          <p></p>
          <div class="post-ctc">
            <h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_91c0598">[二润]不装饰你的梦-5</a>
            </h2>
            <p></p>
            <div class="txt-ct">
              <p>
                <strong>自担生日月，这个lo要勤奋（</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>太久不更新的结果是忘记情节和画风突变（叹口气</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>---</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
              <p>“你需要多吃一点。”</p>
              <p>松本润转头，看着二宫和也用筷子一根一根挑着面，不由得失笑。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“你在跟我说？”</p>
              <p>二宫和也唔了一声，心不在焉地。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润看一眼二宫和也的碗。</p>
              <p>“我还以为你饿了。”</p>
              <p>他皱皱眉头。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“啊，可是已经饱了哦。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也回答。</p>
              <p>“你呢，吃饱了吗？”</p>
              <p>松本润耸耸肩，点点头。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“那我们走吧，”二宫和也结完账站起身，和松本润一起径直往游戏厅的方向过去，其间他看了看手机，拍拍松本润的后背。</p>
              <p>“松兄说你的车三天后可以直接拖去练习场。”</p>
              <p>看着松本润眼睛里忽然亮起来的光，二宫和也莫名很高兴。</p>
              <p>在他轻松操作夹娃娃机夹出那个紫色的玩偶拿给松本润的时候，因为松本润那毫无杂质的明亮笑容而产生的愉快，甚至超过了对自己的得意。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“我们去喝一杯吧！”</p>
              <p>情绪很好的少年走回家的一路上都在和二宫和也这样说。</p>
              <p>“未成年人不能喝酒。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也揣着两只手在口袋里，表情冷静。</p>
              <p>松本润大失所望。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“我们以前会悄悄喝的，庆祝谁生日的时候。”</p>
              <p>他凑到二宫和也耳边低声说。</p>
              <p>“翔君和小原总是能弄到酒，然后相叶一喝醉就会哭，传说我喝醉了就会不想回去宿舍，但是我自己完全不记得了。”</p>
              <p>他犹豫了一下。</p>
              <p>“我不是酒鬼，Nino，只是那种大家聚在一起的感觉，真的很开心。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“现在只有我和你，J。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也瞥他一眼，似笑非笑。</p>
              <p>“而且，你喝醉了那么麻烦，我就更不能让你喝了。”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“可我记得今天有个人说他是个可靠的大人——”</p>
              <p>“正因为我是个可靠的大人——”</p>
              <p>“一点点！”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润将玩偶举到面前，对二宫张开玩偶短短圆圆的双手。</p>
              <p>“拜托了，Nino！不然我会睡不着的！”</p>
              <p>……怎么听也只是为了得到想要的结果想出来的借口。</p>
              <p>但偏偏面对着玩偶和玩偶后面那双充满热情和期待的眼睛，二宫和也的话在嘴里转了几转，变成了：</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“一罐啤酒而已，然后你就回去睡觉。”</p>
              <p>纵容，真是纵容，他在心底想，如果自己有个弟弟大概也不会比这更纵容。</p>
              <p>二宫和也觉得自己说不定会被警察抓起来或者得到一枚兄弟爱奖章，当然后者的前提，是松本润真的是他的弟弟。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>但实际上他们只是车队经理与赛车手，在一个深夜，走廊尽头的公寓里，从结果上来说，对坐喝完了一堆啤酒。</p>
              <p>墙上的电子钟指向凌晨两点半，松本润迷迷糊糊地靠着他，他迷迷糊糊地靠着沙发，酒精让他的身体变得温暖而乏力，头脑运转也缓慢下来，他想不起松本润是怎么从一罐限额变成现在的样子的了，唯独记得松本润说他喝醉了时候会有的表现。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>绝对正确，完全正确，比如这个少年此刻正顽固地用双手揽住他，牢牢地抱着，脸颊压在他的肩头，死活不肯回到自己的公寓。</p>
              <p>“Nino……哈哈……”</p>
              <p>眯着眼睛，笑起来露出一整排牙齿的松本润，有点愣头愣脑的可爱，二宫和也拍拍他的脸，也跟着勾勾嘴角。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“你该回去了，J。”</p>
              <p>摇头。</p>
              <p>“那个，在床上睡会比较舒服哦。我这里只有一张床。”</p>
              <p>摇头摇头。</p>
              <p>“至少，放开我……”</p>
              <p>二宫和也已经越来越困，语气类似于催促，察觉到这一点的松本润骤然焦躁不满起来，不知道哪里来的力气，原本瘫软成一团子猫的少年，忽然一个翻身坐在了二宫和也的身上，用手臂和双腿同时压住他，十分有气势地盯着他，撇了撇嘴。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“不行。”</p>
              <p>松本润说，将额头抵着二宫和也的额头。</p>
              <p>“……为什么不行啊。”</p>
              <p>二宫和也剩余的神智已经在后悔了，他看到掉在地上的紫色玩偶，不知不觉迁怒于玩偶的可爱，想要伸手过去抓住它将它丢得更远，可松本润只觉得二宫是要挣脱开他把他送回自己的公寓，于是拼命不肯让二宫获得自由。</p>
              <p>两个人在地上滚成一团，松本润摸索到二宫和也的手腕用力握住。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>为什么要回去。</p>
              <p>少年松本在不太清醒的状况下忽然悲从中来。</p>
              <p>不太想回去。</p>
              <p>回去也只是对空房间说我回来了，回去也只是对着一堆汽车模型和黑暗的房间，这里很好，屋子里的灯光是他很喜欢的亮度，屋子里有米果和啤酒混在一起温暖清新的味道，二宫和也有软软的肚子，软软的脸和软软的手掌，他的身体还很温暖。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他有很多不同的样子。</p>
              <p>昏昏沉沉里松本润笑了。</p>
              <p>他觉得哪一个样子的二宫和也他都很喜欢。</p>
              <p>那虽然总是很冷静似笑非笑地观察着这个世界的二宫和也，一笑起来就变得全然不同，就好像层层郁金香花瓣里忽然冒出来一个圆鼻头的fairy，显露出他真实又灿烂的那一面，然后又恶作剧般地，飞快缩了回去。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>此刻的二宫和也在说什么？</p>
              <p>困得要命，松本润努力去听，放弃抵抗的二宫和也已经任由他钳制住，嘴巴却始终没停，长串的句子听不分明。</p>
              <p>松本润只抓到一个关键词。</p>
              <p>“润君……回去……”</p>
              <p>不叫我J了吗？</p>
              <p>少年松本忽然更加不满。</p>
              <p>回去？不回去。</p>
              <p>他不想听了。</p>
              <p>有什么办法可以让二宫和也别再继续说话了。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润非常努力地考虑了一会儿，然后笑了。</p>
              <p>“Nino！”</p>
              <p>他叫了一声二宫和也，然后俯下身，准确无误地将自己的嘴唇，压在了二宫和也的嘴唇上。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>世界安静了。</p>
              <p>滔滔不绝变成了绝对的安静。</p>
              <p>连呼吸声都好像听不到了。</p>
              <p>松本润闭着眼睛，偏过头，稍微转了个角度。</p>
              <p>呼吸声回来了。</p>
              <p>松本润觉得很满意。</p>
              <p>他已经困得动不了了，却还是没有放开二宫和也的手腕，此刻的安静叫他觉得满足。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也的嘴唇动了动，似乎是想说话，感觉起来，却是在吻他。</p>
              <p>嘴唇被蹭得很痒，松本润撅起嘴唇去推开对方的嘴唇。</p>
              <p>情况愈发像是一个货真价实的吻。</p>
              <p>像是他见过的，其他少年赛车手和他们的女朋友，躲在车后座上互相搂着时候的吻。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>很舒服，怪不得他们喜欢，只是真的有点痒。</p>
              <p>松本润伸出一点点舌头想舔舔嘴唇上被蹭得发痒的地方，却舔到了不属于自己的，柔软的唇瓣。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>二宫和也的呼吸再次消失了。</p>
              <p>松本润笑起来，他忽然觉得这一刻的二宫和也好懂极了，他终于松开二宫和也的手腕，搂住他的脖子牢牢抱紧，非常得意。</p>
              <p>“Nino……”</p>
              <p>他用鼻尖去蹭二宫和也的鼻尖，舌头不甚小心地舔着二宫小小的嘴，他们喝的是一样的酒，松本润想，去吮二宫和也的下唇，试着用牙尖咬一咬。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>还能做什么呢。</p>
              <p>接下去他也茫然了。</p>
              <p>可二宫和也很安静，哪怕他大着胆子用舌头去挑缠二宫和也的舌头时，那人也不曾一拳打在他的肚子上。他的口腔潮湿滚烫，松本润想，他想要一直这样下去。</p>
              <p>身躯变得很软很热，想停下又想继续，可继续又毫无头绪，所有的感觉都是崭新的，都叫人不安激动又茫然。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>但无论如何，这种由自己来引导的感觉特别好，松本少年想。</p>
              <p>“喜欢……”</p>
              <p>他挺喜欢这样的，他觉得就该这样。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>松本润完全没有察觉二宫和也悄无声息扶住他后背的手，当松本润终于趴在他身上昏睡过去往一边滑落时，二宫和也揽住他，没有让他撞上地面。</p>
              <p>他轻轻将少年放平，给他找来枕头和毛毯，拖着脚步在沙发上坐下，看着松本润的睡颜。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>明明很困，醉得头重脚轻，却又无比清醒。</p>
              <p>二宫和也将脸埋进手掌。</p>
              <p>这下没有什么兄弟爱奖章了，他自嘲地想，手指擦过自己的嘴唇。</p>
              <p>一个吻。</p>
              <p>全无章法，横冲直撞，与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬，但松本润撞过来的时候，他的确惊讶到呼吸都停了一瞬，少年的嘴唇柔软厚实，有点起皮，沙沙地带点刺痛，中途就软化了，瘦长的身体拱着他的身体。</p>
              <p>这个吻没有松本润以为的长，但足够二宫和也察觉一切，他哭笑不得地看着此刻睡得不甚安稳的少年，和他身体的曲线，决定有些事自己必须不闻不问。</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>没有阻止他，此刻二宫和也已经在后悔了，这全是自己的错。</p>
              <p>一个的确不可靠的大人，对于这一点二宫和也也已经在后悔了。</p>
              <p>答应让他喝酒，结果喝了太多酒，这个二宫和也相当后悔。</p>
              <p>二宫和也叹了口气。<br/></p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>他回到卧室里，躺在床上闭上眼睛。</p>
              <p>“明天他会什么都不记得的吧，润君。”</p>
              <p>至少他自己打算看情况调整自己的记得程度。</p>
              <p>翻了个身背对客厅，对于他自己，有些状况，二宫和也决定一样不闻不问。</p>
              <p>
                <br/>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-info box">
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<a class="date" href="#">2015-12-01</a></p>
            <p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">56</a><br/>							<a class="cmt" href="#">3</a></p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>							<br/>							<span> | </span></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90">#末子</a></p>
            <p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E6%B6%A6">#二润</a></p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-top-bar"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-cmthot">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-comment">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>评论(3)</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="m-hot">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="nctitle">
        <p>热度(56)</p>
      </div>
      <ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://h20sissi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://h20sissi.lofter.com/">千足银</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/">Semon</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://semon825.lofter.com/">Semon</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zuorizhisheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zuorizhisheng.lofter.com/">昨日之声</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junnino830617.lofter.com/">站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/">櫻葉茉咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0sapphire0.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0sapphire0.lofter.com/">不喝白开水嘛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lamming.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lamming.lofter.com/">lamming</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/">小哥中的战斗鸡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shantianshiliu.lofter.com/">山田十六</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://642244243.lofter.com/">白川_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chongerz.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chongerz.lofter.com/">Alex渡灵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://awanlan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://awanlan.lofter.com/">阿岚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/">Ninomiiiiiiii</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cefradine130.lofter.com/">Cefradine</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wintercome000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wintercome000.lofter.com/">von is</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://y24721.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://y24721.lofter.com/">孔脸脸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://scottyday.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://scottyday.lofter.com/">scottyday</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/">hosina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dgrguxh483.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dgrguxh483.lofter.com/">愆影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://akira-kazujun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://akira-kazujun.lofter.com/">Akira</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kawaii-masami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kawaii-masami.lofter.com/">🚲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaoyq33.lofter.com/">发疯的棉花糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vivanpzk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vivanpzk.lofter.com/">Vivan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jqnino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jqnino.lofter.com/">Kouki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ellen-106.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ellen-106.lofter.com/">なきむし。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nanfangzhixing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nanfangzhixing.lofter.com/">-月亮与五便士-</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazu0617carol.lofter.com/">Kazu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa0525w.lofter.com/">軌外電車</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/">桃酥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://melatonina.lofter.com/">桃酥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://kazujundoge.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazujundoge.lofter.com/">二攻和也</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pandaleader.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pandaleader.lofter.com/">Saknino</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://heyheysunflower.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://heyheysunflower.lofter.com/">kusu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/">在流逝的时光中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/">在流逝的时光中</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lcchanyeol.lofter.com/">萤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nk-mj.lofter.com/">枫溪舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masa277.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masa277.lofter.com/">沐安雅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://0510wachan.lofter.com/">大愛Arashi柴犬nino</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/">林三念</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://killthewords.lofter.com/">杀死千言万语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/">林三念</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://datuzinino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://datuzinino.lofter.com/">2の3</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiguazixiguapi128.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiguazixiguapi128.lofter.com/">西瓜籽西瓜皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>				<br/>				<br/>				<br/>			</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>